


go to sleep...please

by Super_Danvers



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Sapphics, Short, audrey x melanie, melanie x audrey, melanie x miss audrey, melaudrey, snowpiercer - Freeform, snowpiercer tnt, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers
Summary: Hi hello! Sorry I've been away! I've been MOVING! I know this is only a short one, but I'm gonna be attempting to write some BIG ones, like 15k big...so stick around?
Relationships: Miss Audrey & Melanie Cavill, Miss Audrey/Melanie Cavill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	go to sleep...please

“I wish you’d sleep more.”

Melanie looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows. Audrey hadn’t spoken in nearly an hour, and Melanie thought she’d finally drifted off to sleep for the night. They were both curled up in Melanie’s bunk which was a bit of a squeeze considering it was only a single, but they made it work. Melanie against the wall, Audrey tucked up next to her. It seemed the light that shone over Melanie’s pages had awoken Audrey because her bright blue eyes were unhappily squinting up at it with a frown that nearly knitted her eyebrows together. Melanie looked at her over the top of her book.

“What?”

Audrey’s eyes scrunched up harder. “I wish you’d put that book down and come to bed.”

“I am in bed.” Melanie pointed out. “So are you.”

“Yeah, because I’m trying to sleep. You should try it out.” Audrey’s voice was thick with sleep and it was amusing Melanie, but she was trying not to laugh. The more she wound Audrey up, the funnier it got.

“Hm, I’ve tried it before. It usually gets interrupted because _someone’s_ elbow keeps poking into my stomach.” She looked back to her book. “So, I’m not a fan.”

Audrey swatted at the book but her sleepy eyes betrayed her and she missed it completely. She groaned in tired frustration. “Please, I’m begging you. Go to sleep. The light is hurting my eyes. Please…?”

“End of this chapter.”

“You’ve read that book twenty times! You must know it off by heart by now.”

“I don’t. Hence why I’m reading it again.”

Audrey groaned and swatted at the book again. This time, she hit it but Melanie was holding onto it too tightly for any damage to be done. Audrey muttered a curse under her breath. “I regret ever buying you that damn book.”

“Really? It’s one of my favourite anniversary presents.”

Audrey glared at her. “You’re not going to be getting many more anniversaries if you carry on like this.” She tugged at the sleeve of Melanie’s hoodie. “Please come to sleep.”

Melanie chuckled and finally forfeited, closing her book. She reached over Audrey and propped it up on the floor. As she did so, Audrey’s arms wrapped around her torso and held onto her tightly. Melanie had suddenly become the subject of a venus flytrap as Audrey pulled her into her chest. Although she was wearing one of Melanie’s hoodies, it smelled of the orange perfume Melanie had got her on her birthday. She wore it so much it smelled more like her now.

“Will you let go of me? I’m not comfy!” Melanie protested, trying to wriggle out of Audrey’s grip but she held her firm.

“Nope. Time for sleep.”

“How can I sleep if I’m not comfortable?” Melanie squirmed again but again, to no avail. “God, when did you get this strong?”

Audrey smirked. “Since I had to start physically making my wife go to sleep by pinning her to the bed, that’s when.” She sighed and let Melanie go. “I really wish you would sleep more though. You’re starting to get bags under your eyes.”

Melanie settled herself in to face Audrey. “That’s called getting old, darling.” She poked Audrey’s nose gently. “It’ll start happening to you soon.”

Audrey caught her finger and rolled her eyes at Melanie’s antics. “You’re not old, Mel. You won’t get much older if you keep up the reading-instead-of-sleeping game because one day you’ll collapse of exhaustion.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’ve got a big, strong wife to catch me when I fall, isn’t it?” Melanie squeezed Audrey’s upper arm jokingly, but she knew Audrey was being serious. She let out a sigh. “I know how to look after myself, Audrey. Please, don’t worry about it.”

Audrey leaned up and pressed a kiss to Melanie’s cheek. “I’ll always worry about you. Even when you’re not ill, or tired, or anything like that. I want you to be happy _and_ healthy.”

“I am happy.” Melanie told her honestly. A strand of hair had fallen in front of Audrey’s face. Melanie pushed it back behind her ear, gently grazing her fingers against the hairline: the way she knew she liked. “I’m happy when I’m with you.”

Audrey tried to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. She had to remind herself she was still annoyed. “Well, that’s good for you but how am I going to be happy when my wife starts to look like an extra out of The Walking Dead?”

Melanie feigned offence. “Am I no longer the supermodel you married?”

Audrey rolled her eyes. Melanie was making it really hard to be mad at her. Instead, she just exhaled and curled up to Melanie’s side again. “You’re an asshole.” She mumbled into her hair.

Melanie laughed lightly and placed a kiss to Audrey’s forehead. She tucked her arms into her chest so one hand could rest on the side of Audrey’s neck and the other could hold onto the front of Audrey’s (well, _hers_ ) hoodie. Audrey tried to take her arm away from Melanie’s waist to hold the hand, but Melanie shook her head. Audrey frowned.

“Why not?”

Melanie’s eyes flitted to her stomach. “Elbows.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! Sorry I've been away! I've been MOVING! I know this is only a short one, but I'm gonna be attempting to write some BIG ones, like 15k big...so stick around?


End file.
